Baby-Sitting Nightmare!!!!!!
by Bekki Sue
Summary: The Senshi and the Gundam Pilots try their hand at baby-sitting! This is gonna get ugly!
1. Default Chapter

Baby-sitting Nightmare!!!!  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! I'm writing this 'cuz I need a teeny bit of a break from Destiny and Lily.   
But don't worry! I'm still working on them! Hehe. Anyhoo, this is co-written w/my lil' sis,  
PrincessSaturn. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~Minako's Apartment~  
  
Minako sighed. 'Why do I have to get stuck baby-sitting my cousin the night that Quatre asks me  
out?!?! This is SOOO unfair!' she said to herself as she glared at the three-year-old.   
  
"I WANNA COOKIE!" the little boy shouted. Minako sighed again. "Not right now, Jeremy.   
It's almost supper time." she said as the boy's eyes filled with tears.   
"WWWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Minako was greatful for the interruption. She opened  
the door and was greeted by a smiling, platinum-blonde haired boy, and a confused looking  
brown-haired, braided boy. "I have a solution!" the blonde yelled.  
  
"Hey, um," the braided boy started, "What's going on?" Quatre smiled at the now two confused  
people. "Duo," he started. "Would you mind baby-sitting for Mina so we can go out tonight?   
It's just for a few hours!" he pleaded.   
  
Duo thought for a moment. "I'll pay you!" Quatre offered. Duo's eyes lit up. "Sure thing! I'm  
the BEST with kids, y'know!" "Thanks, Duo!" Minako squealed, hugging him. "No problem,  
babe. Just introduce me to the little tike, and I'll be fine."  
  
Minako let the two boys inside. "This is Jeremy." she said, pointing to a small, blonde-haired,  
blue eyed boy with a tear stained face. "Jeremy," Minako started, kneeling in front of the boy.   
"This is my good friend, Duo! He's gonna play with you for a little while, okay?"  
  
"No!" the boy shouted. "Me wanna play Minako!!!" he yelled in baby talk. Minako sighed. "It's  
just for a little bit, Jer, okay?" The boy just sniffed, and walked to the corner of the room. "Me  
hate you." he mumbled.   
  
Minako sighed yet again. "Don't you worry!" Duo said, patting Minako on the back. "We'll get  
along just fine! You two go and have fun, kay?" Minako smiled. "Thanks!" she said as she  
grabbed her coat, and left the apartment with Quatre.  
  
Once they left, Duo turned to look at the boy. "So!" he said, walking over to the boy. "What do  
you want to do?" he asked. The boy did nothing but pout.  
  
Duo knew that he had a tough kid on his hands. "I know!" he said. He spotted a toy truck on the  
floor. Picking it up, he said, "It's the new GUNDAM TRUCK!!!" he shouted in a super-hero  
voice. The boy just stared.  
  
About a half-hour of trying to get Jeremy to do something, Duo collapsed on the sofa. "This kid  
is impossible!" he said. "What's am I gonna do?" He suddenly got an idea. Picking up his  
laptop, he started to type up a message.  
  
"I cannot explain everything right now, but come to the following address, you'll know what to  
do when you get there." Duo read aloud, smiling.  
  
~Heero's Apartment~  
  
A figure could be seen reading a message on his computer. The whole room was silent, until the  
figure said two words. "Mission..Accepted."  
  
  
Notes: MuAHaHaHaHa!!!!! Like it so far? I know it's short, but tough. Please send  
compliments, suggestions, corrections, and death threats to SailorVenus75@yahoo.com. Or,  
better yet. REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Baby-Sitting Nightmare!!!!  
  
Notes: PrincessSaturn: Hiya people! Guess what! I'm gonna KILL Quatre! He interrupted my kiss with Duo in a fanfic that I just read!!!! AAARRRGGG!!!  
  
PrincessVenus: NO!!!! Not my sweetie-pie! *Runs over to Quatre hugging him* *Quatre sweatdrops*  
  
PS: But he interrupted us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: What?!?! I'm confused!!!  
  
PV: Don't listen to her, Quatre! She's just jealous 'cuz I get the cutest GW guy! *winks*  
  
Duo: HEY!!!! That wasn't very nice!  
  
PV: Well, it's true!  
  
PS: No it's not! *runs over to Duo*  
  
Duo: *hugging PS* That's my girl! *winks*  
  
PV: Oh yeah! Well Duo only likes you 'cuz he likes EVERY girl that he sees!  
  
PS: *getting pissed* Oh yeah!!?? Well you only like Quatre 'cuz of his HUGE bank account!!!! Plus you're the only girl that he could get!  
  
*Duo and Quatre sweatdrop*  
  
PS: *pulls out glaive*  
  
PV: Oh yeah!? *Pulls out chain*  
  
*PS and PV start fighting*  
  
Duo: C'mon, PrincessSaturn! You can whoop her!   
  
Quatre: You really shouldn't fight.....but....uh...she did insult me......GO PV-CHAN!!!!! *pulls out little fans*  
  
*click*  
  
*everyone stops*  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu!  
  
*everyone stares at Heero for a moment, then PS and PV resume fighting*  
  
Duo: Go Saturn!  
  
Quatre: Go Venus!  
  
Duo: Oh yeah?!  
  
Quatre: YEAH!!!!  
  
Duo: We'll just see about that! *spins around whipping Quatre with his braid*  
  
Quatre: Ow!!! Oh yeah?!?!?! *pulls out scissors* Muahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Duo: EEP!!! *runs away*  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops* Why do I even bother? *walks away*  
  
Duo: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!   
  
Quatre: You won't get away from me!!!!! *lunges for Duo, catching him by the braid*  
  
PS: *Sees that her beloved is about to lose his most prized possesion* Oh no!  
  
PV: *Notices that PS isn't paying attention* Hehehe. *throws chain, wrapping it around PS' glaive, yanking it away* Muahahahaha!!!!!  
  
PS: *realizes that she's lost to PV decides to go help Duo*  
  
Quatre: *crazed look in his eyes* Snippy-snippy!!!  
  
Duo: PLEASE DON'T!! I'll do anything!  
  
PS: *pushes Quatre away*  
  
Quatre: AAAHHH!!! *drops scissors on the floor*  
  
Ami: *runs over and grabs the scissors off of the floor* STOP IT!!!!!  
  
*everyone looks at her*  
  
Ami: Remember the next chapter?!?!  
  
PS and PV: *confused*  
  
Ami: You know, the one you were starting to work on when this fight started.  
  
PS: Oh yeah!  
  
PV: *still confused*  
  
PS: Remember?? Baby-sitting nightmare?  
  
PV: *blinks*  
  
Duo: Hey babe, remember? She's blonde!  
  
PV: *gasp* WHY YOU!!!!!! *grabs scissors from Ami and chases after Duo*  
  
Duo: EEP!! *runs away from the crazy PV-chan*  
  
Ami, Quatre and PS: *sweatdrop*  
  
Trowa: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I hope I didn't hurt him)  
  
*everyone stares in shock*  
  
Quatre: Did  
  
Duo: he  
  
PS: just  
  
PV: talk?!?!  
  
Trowa: *walks away*  
  
PS and PV: *realize how stupid that whole thing was*   
  
PV: On with the ficcie! ^_^  
  
*everyone else facefaults*  
  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Heero walked down the streets of Juuban, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Glancing at it once more, he looked up in disbelief at the building in front of him. "Why would I be needed here?" he asked himself. He shrugged, and headed inside.  
  
Once he reached the corect apartment number, he knocked on the door. The door opened as if on it's own. Heero got suspicious, and pulled out his gun. Stepping into the room, he looked around. There was no one there!  
  
Meanwhile, Duo snook out the door that Heero had just come in, an evil grin on his face.   
  
Heero glanced at the phone table, and saw a note resting on the top. He walked overand picked it up. "GOTCHA! -Duo" It read. Heero crumpled the paper in his hand. 'What's going on?' he wondered.  
  
"Who are you?" he heard a small voice. Heero turned around to see a small little boy, about three years of age. The boy rubbed his head.  
  
Heero suddenly figured out what was going on. Minako had said that she was going to have to baby-sit her cousin, somehow Duo got involved and tricked him into baby-sitting for him.  
  
"Are you Uncle Heero?" the little boy asked. 'Uncle?!?!' Heero thought to himself, his eyebrow twitching. His mind raced, trying to think of some way out of this.   
  
'I could kill him.' he thought, 'But if I did, Usa would never forgive me!(sorry Mamo fans!)' Heero sighed. 'Yes.' he said quietly, but it was loud enough for the boy to hear.  
  
The boy's eyes lit up. "YAY!!! Gimme candy now!" he said with a huge smile. Heero looked at the boy, puzzled. "I don't have any candy." he said. The boy's huge blue eyes then filled with tears. "B-But Uncle Duo said if I be good, you give me candy!" the boy said, lips quivering(AAAWWW!!!) Heero sighed.  
  
'What am I going to do?!?!' his mind screamed. They little boy finally burst into screams. "WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I WANT CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Heero got an idea. He picked up the phone, and dialed a few numbers. After listening for a moment, he heard someone pick up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end said. "I'm calling for Usagi." Heero told the person. "Oh! Just a minute!" the voice, obviously Usagi's mother said.  
  
'I'll get Usagi to baby-sit for me.' he thought. Then, for the first time in maybe........decades(yeah, I know he's not young, but what the hay!!), he smiled.  
  
Little did he know just how bad Usagi was at baby-sitting.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PV: DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
PS: Sorry that was so short guys, but we have lives too, y'know.  
  
PV: Yeah! *waves her finger as if scolding everyone* And if you guys want to see the rest of Destiny or Lily, you're gonna have to have patients!   
  
PS: Anyway, sorry about the little, erm.....interruption we had earlier.  
  
PV: Yeah, hehe, we were a bit hyper.......  
  
PS: *sighs* You're always hyper, Onii-chan.  
  
PV: I know!*smiles*  
  
*everyone else face-faults*  
  
PV: *looks around* What's wrong with everyone? *shrugs* Oh well! Send compliments to me, PrincessVenus@ainosenshi.net and send all flames to PS, Sailor_Saturn3@juno.com!  
  
PS: Hey!!!!  
  
PV: Uh-oh! *takes off running*  
  
PS: *chases PV*  
  
PV: AAAAHHHH  
  
PS: Get back here, you!!!!!!  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Baby-Sitting Nightmare!!!  
  
Notes:(hey, just so you know, the baby-sitting story is in here, this is just an extra at the  
beginning)  
  
PV: Alright! Time for the next chapter!! *flashes V sign*  
  
PS: *playing with a tennis ball*  
  
PV: *Looks at PS* Um, what are you doing?  
  
PS: I'm bouncing this ball.  
  
PV: But we have a chapter to write!  
  
PS: But this is fun! :)  
  
PV: *sigh* But people want to find out what happens next!  
  
PS: *ignores PV*  
  
PV: hello??????  
  
PS: ........  
  
PV: Hey!!  
  
PS: .........  
  
PV: Hey! PS-chan!  
  
PS:.........  
  
PV: *smoke coming out of ears* *grabs ball and throws it out the window* AAAHHH!!   
There!!!!  
  
PS: Hey!! That was mine, you baka!  
  
PV: *gasp* Hey! That wasn't nice!!! Quatre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Quatre runs over to PV*  
  
Quatre: What's wrong?  
  
PV: *points to PS* She called me a baka! *sniff*  
  
Quatre: Well, that wasn't very nice.  
  
PS: But she threw my tennis ball out the window!!!!  
  
Quatre: Did you do that, Bekki?  
  
PV: *nods* I'm sorry......  
  
PS: *Hmph*  
  
Quatre: Sarah.........  
  
PS: *turns around, stomping her foot* I won't forgive her 'till she gets my ball back!  
  
PV: No way! I can't go out there!  
  
PS: And why not?!?!  
  
PV: It's cold! Besides, I might step in some.......*shudders* snow! Yuck!  
  
PS and Quatre: *sweatdrop*  
  
PS: What's wrong with you?!?!   
  
PV: I just don't like it, that's all.  
  
PS: *sigh* Blonde and polish....a bad combination......  
  
PV: Hey! You're polish too!  
  
PS: Yeah, but I'm not blonde! So there! *sticks out tongue*  
  
*Duo walks in, rubbing his head*  
  
Duo: Hey! Something fell on my head! *holds up PS' tennis ball*  
  
PS: *gasp* You hurt him!!!!! You are so evil!!!!!!  
  
PV: Hey! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!!  
  
*PS smacks Quatre on the head*  
  
Quatre; OW!!! What'd you do that for?!?!  
  
PS: She hurt my boyfriend, now I'm hurting hers!!!!  
  
PV: *runs over to Quatre* Oh no! My poor Quatre! I'll get her!!!  
  
Quatre: It's okay! Really! It didn't even hurt that much!  
  
PS: It didn't?!?! Well then.......*thwap*  
  
Quatre: OOOWWWW!!!!!! What's wrong with you?!?!  
  
PV: THAT'S IT!!! THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
PS: Oh yeah! What are you gonna do to me then, huh?  
  
PV: *evil grin* Not to you.....hehehehehe.....*pulls out the pair of scissors from the last chapter*  
  
Duo: Eep!!!! *runs*  
  
PV: *chases poor Duo*  
  
Duo: How do I get myself into these things?!?!?! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!  
  
PV: *trips on something* Ow!!!!  
  
PS: *puts her glaive back away* Leave him alone!  
  
PV: Grrrrrrrrr  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop*   
  
*Rei walks in*  
  
Rei: What's going on?  
  
Quatre: Trust me, you don't want to know....*sigh*  
  
Rei: Hey, aren't they supposed to be writing the next chapter?  
  
Quatre: Well, they were......  
  
Rei: HEY YOU GUYS!!!!! WHAT ABOUT THE STORY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Duo and PV make too much noise to hear her*  
  
Rei: *sigh* We need something loud enough to get their attention.  
  
Quatre: Hey! I've got an idea!!!!! *runs up to the door* Hey Relena!!! Heero's in here!!!!!!  
  
*Relena runs in*  
  
Relena:   
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(AN: Sorry Relena fans!)  
  
*the ground starts to shake*  
  
PV: What's that?!?! *holding her ears*  
  
Duo: I don't know! But it's killing my ears!!!!!!  
  
*Relena looks around the room*  
  
Relena: Hey! Quatre! I thought you said that Heero was here!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: Oh, uh, did I? You must have been mistaken!   
  
Relena: *hmph* *stomps out* Oh Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrooooooooo!!!!!! Where are you????  
  
PS: Well, that was interesting.  
  
PV: Yeah! I though that Heero's name was spelled with only two E's!  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Rei: Hey, guys, remember the next chapter?  
  
PS: Oh yeah!  
  
PV: Wha????  
  
PS: Not again!  
  
PV: *blinks*  
  
PS: *shaking head* When does the hurting stop????  
  
PV: Oh yeah!! I get it now! *smiles* Here ya are! :)  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
DING-DONG. Heero stood up and opened the door to Minako's apartment. Once it was opened,  
he saw the smiling face of Usagi. "Hiya!! I'm here!" she said. Heero let her in and started out  
the door. "Okay, Minako should be back in a little while." he said. "Where are you going?" she  
asked. "I'm.....uh....it's.....a mission! I have a mission. Gotta blow something up or something  
like that. Well, gotta go!" Heero said, slamming the door behind him. "Mission accomplished."  
he whispered to himself as he walked down the hall.  
  
"That was odd." Usagi said. "Well, let's see here! Jeremy!!!! Where are you?!?!" Usagi looked  
around the room but couldn't find Jeremy anywhere. "Jeremy!!!!!!" Still no answer. Usagi  
sighed. She wished that she had Relena's lungs. She walked into the kitchen and found the small  
boy sitting on the table, eating cookies from the now open cookie jar.  
  
"There you are, Jeremy! You naughty boy! You shouldn't be eating cookies at this hour! You'll  
ruin your supper!" she shouted. Jeremy looked up at Usagi. "Want one?" he asked. Usagi  
looked at the tempting cookie. She finally gave in, sitting next to him, chowing down on  
cookies.   
  
"Wow!" she said, "These are good! I wonder what else she has here?" Usagi stood up and  
walked to the refrigerator. About an hour later, they had cleaned out the whole kitchen. "Wow!"  
Usagi said. "That was great! How about some TV?" Jeremy nodded and walked with her to the  
TV room.  
  
Usagi turned on the TV and gasped when she saw what was on. "Sailor V!!!! And it's a new  
episode!!!! Oh my gosh!!! This is so cool!!!!!!" "I wanna see Pokemon!!!" Jeremy shouted.   
"But Sailor V is WAY better than Pokemon!!!! I mean, come on!!!" she said.   
"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Jeremy cried. "I WANNA SEE  
POKEMON!!!!!!! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Usagi's mind raced. 'What am I going  
to do?!?!' she thought. 'I can't turn on Pokemon, but if I don't he'll keep crying and I'll miss Sailor  
V!! Oh, I wish I was home right now!' Usagi then got an idea.  
  
"Alright." she said, "You can watch pokemon." She changed the channel and an image of Sailor  
V was replaced by an image of pikachu. "Pikachu!!!! Yay!!!!" Jeremy shouted. Usagi then  
crept over to the phone. She giggled as she dialed the numbers.  
  
After a couple rings, someone picked up. The person didn't talk, but Usagi knew that she had  
reached the right person. "Hey, Trowa! Could you do me a huge favor? Meet me at Minako's  
place ASAP!." She heard the other phone hang up, meaning yes. "Now if he'll only hurry up,  
then I can see the rest of Sailor V!"  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
PV: Okay, I know that that was REALLY corny!  
  
PS: Yeah, our worst one yet....*shakes head*  
  
PV: but we'll make up for it....somehow.....  
  
PS: Don't worry! We just have alot to do right now, and we don't have much time for writing! I  
mean, every time we try to, we get in a huge fight!  
  
Duo: Yeah! And somehow, I'M the victim!!!!  
  
PV: Hehehehehe *evil grin*  
  
Duo: *gulp* Y'know, you two look like you could use a break from this fic! I mean, I'd really  
like to keep my hair a bit longer.......  
  
PV: *rubs hands maniacally * Don't worry Duo. We won't be needing any vacations.......  
  
Duo: *gulp*  
  
PS: *sigh* Oh well, sorry about how short this was! We'll try to make it better next time! Ja! 


End file.
